


Distraction Duty

by Hollabackhotrod



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Running Away, distraction, prompts, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10512159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollabackhotrod/pseuds/Hollabackhotrod
Summary: Super short and fluffy thing of Jackie and Sanji being a distraction together. This can be read as a reader insert if you so prefer, just replace her name with your own!





	

Prompt:  
“This is stupid.”  
“Agreed, completely idiotic”  
“Bordering on Insane”  
“You ready?”  
“Of course.”

 

Sanji and Jackie were ducked down in an alley as they listened to the marines searching buildings a couple buildings down the road. They had gotten assigned ‘distraction duty’ by Nami so that she could sneak into some place to steal a diamond or something...the details were fuzzy. They were both thinking about how lucky Nami was that they cared for her so much...any sane person would have said no and the duo were quietly pondering their current circumstance.

“This is stupid” Sanji finally muttered

“Agreed, completely idiotic” Jackie responded with a light laugh

“Bordering on insane?” he said in an amused tone

“Yep!...you ready?”

“Of course my dear”

At that she grabbed his hand and they made a break for it down the street, the sound of the marines alerted shouts soon followed them. Jackie erupted into a fit of giggles at the familiar burst of adrenaline that was rushing through her system that only the thrill of the chase could provide. Sanji kept pace alongside her, their hands still intertwined, he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and felt a bloom of affection in his chest. At the sight of her enthused expression he let out a laugh of his own, the pure look of enjoyment that graced her features was extremely endearing. She looked over at him when she heard him laugh and her smile only widened as her own chest was filled with similar feelings. They ran until they made it to the edge of town and continued until the sounds of their pursuers were distant and muffled through the foliage of the lush green forest they had escaped to. They slowed to a comfortable pace before dropping each others hands and stopping to catch their breath. Jackie looked at him wide eyed and shaking with excitement, her body still coursing with adrenaline the grin on her face grew even more when she looked back and didn't see anyone. Sanji froze to take in her features, he thought she was beautiful and adored seeing her so ruffled, her hair was a mess, her clothes were crumpled, and her face was thoroughly flushed. He was captivated with how well she wore the look, and it only deepened his belief that she was some kind of angel. He snapped out of his reverie when he noticed she was looking at him.

“Sorry my love did you say something?”

“I said, that was fun... do you think we lost them?” 

“Oh, Yes” he said looking behind them “I think we did, we should probably try to get around them now though before they get closer”

“Right!” she kissed him on the cheek before reclaiming his hand in hers and leading them off towards the right. Sanji sighed dreamily, touching where she had kissed him with his free hand, it was times like this that he was really glad Luffy convinced him to joined the crew.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it...feedback is always always appreciated!


End file.
